Majestic Pretty Cure!
"Guardians who protects all worlds! Majestic Pretty Cure!" Majestic Pretty Cure! '(マジェスティック プリキュア！''Majesutikku Purikyua!) is a Pretty Cure fan series created by '''AisuShironami. The team itself has 5 Cures. This series has two versions, the normal ones and the censored ones for some episodes. This series airs on April 2, 2016 - March 11, 2017. Plot Majestic Pretty Cure! Episode List It all started at the battle at High Sky Kingdom. The kingdom used to live peacefully until someone called Diabolos attacked. She use peoples from the kingdom and people from earth and corrupt them into her evil army. She battled the kingdom in order to open the gate to earth widely and rule the earth. But, the kingdom never allow her and attacked. The kingdom was ruled by Diabolos and in order to revive the kingdom and protect the earth from ruled by Diabolos, the prince and princess must quickly find the legendary guardians. The pillars who keep balance of Underworld was destroyed and Diabolos can snuck her armies to earth and slowly corrupt it. But, with the cures power, the pillars will be able to fixed and the Diabolos will banished to Underworld. ~Season 2~ Characters Majestic Pretty Cure! Voice Actors Cures Hanano Sakura '(花の桜 ''Hanano Sakura) / '''Cure Garden (キュアガーデン Kyua Gāden) - ''The main character and a student council president at Avenir Academy. 'Yukimura Aisu (幸村アイス Yukimura Aizu) / '''Cure Blizzard (キュアブリザード Kyua Burizādo) - The princess from High Sky Kingdom and a famous idol. Soyokaze Akino (微風秋野 Soyokaze Akino) / Cure Zephyr (キュア ゼファー Kyua Zefa) - A sporty girl and sports champion and a loving oldest sister. Azayaka Himeji (鮮やか 姫路 Azayaka Himeji) / Cure Radiance (キュア ラジアンス''Kyua Rajiansu)'' - A noble from a rich family whose parents are famous musicians. Tsukigawa Luna '(月川 ルナ ''Tsukigawa Runa) / 'Cure Twilight '(キュアトワイライト Kyua Towaraito) - A used to be villain from High Sky Kingdom and very intelligent student. Villains '''Diabolos (ヂアボロス Diaborosu) - The queen who corrupting many people and turn them into her evil army by fusing people with dark mythical creatures. Lunar ( ルナル Runaru) - The female twin of the mysterious attacker for few episodes. Later, her identity is revealed by Yukimura Aisu. Eclipse (エクリプス Ekuripusu) - The male twin of the mysterious attackers for few episodes. His identity later revealed by Yukimura Tsubasa. Yukai '(融解 ''Yuukai) - A teenage girl who used to be normal human and corrupted by Diabolos and become half vampire. '''Basilisk (バシリスク Bashirisuku ) - Midnight's right arm who obey every word Diabolos say. Echo (エコー Ekō) - She was Aisu's personal assistant who corrupted by Diabolos and become half evil siren. Rei (レイ Rei) - He was Tsubasa's personal assistant, like Echo he also corrupted by Diabolos and become a ghost. Devon '(デボン ''Debon) - A teenage boy who used to be normal human but corrupted by Diabolos and become half Demon. Like Yukai, he's also human. '''Parasite (寄生虫 Kiseichū) - A monster created by Diabolos and its allies. It has a form of black dust in a small bullet. To work it, shoot the bullet to a person and it will explode and form a Parasite. Fairies Rosa (ローザ Rōza)- Fairy of spring. Later she bond with Cure Garden. Nix (ニックス Nikkusu) - Fairy of winter. He was bonded with Cure Blizzard. Ventus (ヴェントゥス Vu~ento~usu) - Fairy of autumn. Later he Bond with Cure Zephyr. Stella (ステラ Sutera) - Fairy of summer. Later she bond with Cure Radiance. Nox (のくっす Nokussu) - Fairy of nighttime. Later she bond with Cure Twilight. High Sky Kingdom Yukimura Tsubasa (幸村 つばさ Yukimura Tsubasa) - Aisu's twin brother, prince of High Sky Kingdom and also an idol. He may seem normal, but he possessed an amazing power. Tsukigawa Yoru (月川 夜 Tsukigawa Yoru) - Luna's twin brother who used to be Eclipse and childhood friend of Aisu and Tsubasa. Yukimura Subaru (幸村 すばる Yukimura Subaru) - Aisu and Tsubasa's older brother. Yukimura Kiba (幸村 牙 Yukimura Kiba) - Aisu and Tsubasa's younger brother. King Senri (千里 王 Senri-ō) - The king of High Sky Kingdom and father of Aisu, Tsubasa, Kiba and Subaru Queen Sora (ソラ 女王 Sora joō) - The queen of High Sky Kingdom and mother of Aisu, Tsubasa, Subaru and Kiba. Families Azayaka Minori '(鮮やか 穣 ''Azayaka Minori) - Himeji's older sister who's a model and worked at Paris. 'Soyokaze Shouko '(微風 翔子 Soyokaze Shōko) - Akino's younger sister. 'Soyokaze Kou '(微風 コウ Soyokaze Kō) - Akino's younger brother. '''Soyokaze Sayuri (微風 さゆり Soyokaze Sayuri) - Akino's younger sister. Soyokaze Kiro '(微風 キロ ''Soyokaze Kiro) - Akino's younger brother. 'Soyokaze Kenta '(微風 健太 Soyokaze Kenta) - Akino's younger brother. '''Hanano Haru (花の 春 Hanano Haru) - Sakura's father Hanano Yuri (花の ユリ Hanano Yuri) - Sakura's mother Soyokaze Ryou (微風 呂 Soyokaze Ryou) - Akino's father Soyokaze Ichigo (微風 イチゴ Soyokaze Ichigo) - Akino's mother Azayaka Carol (鮮やか キャロル Azayaka Kyaroru) - Himeji's mother Classmates Otosaka Yuuji '(乙坂勇二 Otosaka Yuuji'') - A guy classmate who also a childhood friend of Sakura, Himeji and Akino. '''Andou Aoyama (安藤青山 Andō Aoyama) - Yuuji's close friend. Yoshida Ayane (吉田あやね Yoshida Ayane) - Akino's friend and teammate in basketball. Tanaka Kurumi (田中くるみ Tanaka Kurumi) - Friend and big fan of Aisu & Tsubasa. Aizawa Mako (相澤まこ Aizawa Mako) - Kurumi's close friend and Himeji's friend in designing course. Kirishima Shouta (きりしま しょうた Kirishima Shōta) - The vice student council president. Hinata Ken (日向ケン Hinata Ken) - Luna's friend and rival in academics. Movie Only Blanc (ブラン Buran) - A rabbit mascot who's also known as the white rabbit. Hatter (ハター Hatā) - A guy who known as Mad Hatter. Cheshire (チェシャー Cheshā) - The Cheshire Cat from Wonderland. Heart Queen (ハートの女王 Hāto no joō) - The Queen of Hearts who's manipulated by Trump. Alice (アリス Arisu) - A girl from Wonderland. Trump (トランプ Toranpu) - A villain who also known as the Joker from Wonderland. Items List of Majestic Pretty Cure! Items. Pretty Cures Royal Headphones (ロイヤルヘッドフォン Roiyaruheddofon) - An item used to transform and also communicating. Majestic Jewels (マジェスティックジュエル Majesutikkujueru) - Special jewels that created from fragments of the elements that guard High Sky Kingdom. These are used to transform. Power Up Jewel (パワーアップジュエル Pawāappujueru) - Special jewels that gives new power to the cures and earned by completing something. Jewel Pact (ジュエルパクト Juerupakuto) - A small long box to hold other Majestic Jewels. Legendary Swords (伝説の剣 Densetsu no ken) - Swords that have the power of the 5 dragons. They are the most powerful creature who hunted by Midnight. Guardian Module (ガーディアンモジュール Gādianmojūru) - A chest that protected by Kiba and afterwards become a module for the cures to transform to their Guardian Forms. Movie Only Miracle Fleur Light (ミラクルフルールライト Mirakurufurūruraito) - A new miracle light and only appeared in the movie. Transformation They transform using the Royal Headphones and Majestic Jewels. To transform to they basic form, they took their jewels and headphones. Then, they shout "Pretty Cure, Revolution!" and the jewel will turn into a light depending on the jewel's color and inserted into the screen inside the headphone. The gold rim will change color and they put the headphone to their right ear. Then, their body will covered by light that shapes like the shorts they wear and the top. Their hair will also glow. Their eyes change right after their hair changed. "Guardians who protects all worlds! Majestic Pretty Cure!" すべての世界を守るガーディアン！マジェスティックプリキュア！ Subete no sekai o mamoru gādian! Majesutikkupurikyua! Locations * Avenir Academy (アベニールアカデミー Abenīruakademī) - The school the main characters enroll. The school has middle school and high school in different buildings. * High Sky Kingdom (ハイ・スカイキングダム Hai sukaikingudamu) - Homeland of Aisu, Tsubasa, Luna and Yoru. * Niji mikushi '(虹未来市 ''Niji mikushi) - Hometown of the main characters. * 'Marmalade Cafe '(マーマレードカフェ Māmarēdokafe) - A small cafe owned by Akino's family. * '''Azayaka Private Island (鮮やか民間の島 Azayaka Minkan No Shima) - An island belongs to Himeji's parents and the place they sometimes come for vacation. * Royale Dome (ロワイヤルドーム Rowaiyarudōmu) - The place where Aisu and Tsubasa usually held their live concert. * Majesty Pillars (マジェスティピラー Majesutipirā) - Pillars that keep the balance between the light and darkness and also the main source of power of High Sky Kingdom. Attacks Individual * Cure Garden Attack Lists * Cure Blizzard Attack Lists * Cure Zephyr Attack Lists * Cure Radiance Attack Lists * Cure Twilight Attack Lists Group * Bijou Quadruple '(ビジュークアドラプル ''Bijūkuadorapuru) * '''Fairy Invasion (フェアリーインベイジョン Fearīinbeijon) * Mythical Fluoresce (みちかる ふるおれす Michikaru Furuoresu) * Legend Guardian Clash '(レジェンドガーディアンクラッシュ ''Rejendogādiankurasshu) * '''Wonderful Knight(ワンダフルナイト''Wandafuru Naito'') Songs Opening * Majestic☆Future! * Majestic☆Future! MOVIE version Ending * Prism Light (Ep 1 - 25) * Treasure♪ (Ep 26 - 50) * OPEN! Door to Wonderland! (Movie Ending) Character Songs These are list of character songs sung by voice actors of the main cures, with some also sung by non cure characters. There are some duets as well. * MIRACLE SPRING - Morohoshi Sumire * Winter Ballerina - Hirano Aya * Fly High To The Sky! - Sanpei Yuuko * Sun Kissed Light - Numakura Manami * Howling Minutes - Ayane Sakura * Strawberry♪Parfait - Morohoshi Sumire, Sanpei Yuuko, Numakura Manami * Yesterday's Minuet - Hirano Aya, Ayane Sakura * I Will Be There~ - Hirano Aya, VAs of Yukimura brothers Insert Songs * Flower Choir Harmony (Movie only) * Tea Cakes Hat! (Movie only) * Colorful Wonder (Movie only) Trivia * This series airs from April 2, 2016 until March 11, 2017. * This is the first series to have the blue cure as an idol. ** Also the first to have the blue cure having a male twin who also an idol. * This is the first series of the pretty cure franchise where there are two cures who have non identical male twin. * This series also include another person/human who also able to use magical powers without transforming ** Who able to do so are Tsubasa and Yoru. * Mascots in this series are able to transform into their human forms. * Although each of the cures bond with their own mascots/fairies, they only awaken the cure's power but take no part in transforming. * Genres for this series are Shoujo, Fantasy, Super Power, and Romance. ** Because there will be a special relationship between some of the cures with other person (romantic and not). * In this series, the cures have major eye color change from their human form and cure form. ** Green to Pink (Sakura/Garden), Pink to Blue (Aisu/Blizzard) & Blue to Red (Himeji/Radiance) * Although Cure Twilight came last after few episodes, she have the same transforming device and catchphrase and similarities on attacks and other stuff. (Only small difference in her outfit) * All villains is this series are fused with a dark mythical creature * This is the first series to have a blue cure with white hair * In this series, the characters started with summer school uniform instead of winter uniform * Although Cure Twilight also have the same powers and similar attacks with other cures, she can't join the Bijou Quadruple attack. * Majestic Pretty Cure! is the second season to have green colored cure ** The first is Yes! Pretty Cure 5, followed by Smile Precure! * All cures are on the same grade in their school. * Some episodes have two version, the normal version (things like blood, etc shown) and clean version where all extreme violence, blood etc are removed. * In this series, all villains are not dead. Instead, they return to their normal forms after defeated/purified. * This is the first series for the cures not wearing any hair accessories and earrings ** Because they wear headphones that looked like an earcuff * Yukai and Rei are the only villains to have their names in Japanese forms ** Their other comrades names are based on English. * This is the first series to have OVAs ** This series has 3 OVAs which all does not include the cures as the main characters. * The sequel of this series Majestic Pretty Cure! Regal will be aired after the upcoming series Arcana Pretty Cure! finished airing. * The Series Movie is set when Cure Twilight already appeared while the All Stars set when she's still a villain. Gallery see: 'Majestic Pretty Cure! Gallery'' Quotes ''"School is a once in a life experience that everyone must have beautiful memories on it" ''- '''Sakura, Episode 40 "With a song, I can deliver my feelings and message to everyone and the person I'm aiming for" - Aisu, Episode 36 "It doesn't matter if we win or lose, if we have fun together we will always feel like the winner" - Akino, Episode 42 "Sometimes, peoples behind the stage are the ones that made the stage shine even brighter" - Himeji, Episode 38 "When I taught someone something, they'll be able to have knowledge and taught it to others and the cycle will never ends" - Luna, Episode 34 Creator's Note Hello! Thank you for checking my fan series. If you have any suggestion or if you find any wrong grammars or spellings, please warn me in the comment below. Or if you have any suggestion or questions, just ask me in the comment and I'll try to respond as fast as I could. xoxo, User:AisuShironami. References Category:Seasons Themed Series Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Romance Fanseries Category:Slight Romance Category:AisuShironami Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Shoujo Series Category:Elements Themed Series Category:Dreams Themed Series Category:Jewels Themed Series Category:Greek Mythology Themed Series Category:Love Themed Series Category:Memories Themed Series Category:Roman Mythology Themed Series Category:Mythology Themed Series